In My Heart
by ReadingRed
Summary: Parker and Bones deal with Booth being away at war. Finished, sequel posted
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song. All I own is a crappy laptop and a lot of time.

Story: In My Heart

Author: ReadingRed

IN MY HEART

Temperance Brennan-Booth woke up when a small hand shook her shoulder. Her eyes still thick with sleep took a moment to adjust to the darkness. When they did she saw her step-son Parker standing by her bed holding the red and blue Superman themed baby blanket, he still at five years old, slept with every night and tears in his eyes.

"Parker, sweetie, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dweem. I was al, hiccup, all alone, you and Ddaddy weren't tthere and it was dark and cold and I cccould hear da mon'ter right behind me. It was 'bout to catch me an' eat me all up." He told her, his voice quaking slightly because he had been crying.

"Oh hun, come here." Temperance said pulling the child onto her lap Parker wiggled a little until he got comfortable. Then she started singing a song that always made him feel better after a nightmare.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

When she sang that he took hold of her hand tightly pulling it to his pajama clad chest.

I will protect you

from all around

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

It was amazing to Temperance how she no longer feared being responsible for a child's life. It wasn't so long ago when she would have run from a situation like this, now she found herself willing to cradle a tearful child in her arms and sing a lullaby until he is no longer scared.

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

"Mama Bones?" Temperance smiled at Parkers name for her before asking.

"Yes Parker" The little boy paused for a moment before moving on with his question.

"Daddy will be ok, right?" Her heart broke for the child right then. It must be so very hard for him not to fully understand what was going on around him. A few months before Booth left for Iraq, Rebecca made some wrong choices that unfortunately for her sent her to jail and young Parker to live permanently with his father and step-mother. That enough was difficult for him, but to not know if his daddy was going to come home must be very scary to a child his age, she knew it was for her.

"Your Daddy promised that he would do his very best to come home real soon. If all goes well his time overseas should be up in about a month, and then he can come home. And don't forget that we still get to talk on the phone, and we can email him, maybe tomorrow we'll see if we can call him, ok?"

Parker nodded his head then closed his eyes satisfied that "Mama Bones" would not lie to him and his Daddy would try to come home soon, and until then he could still talk on the phone and email him. Seeing that Parker was done asking questions she began to sing again.

Knowing the part that would come next she sang just as much for Booth as for Parker. She sang hoping that somehow Booth would know that she was thinking of him, and telling him to be strong, that he would be home soon and they would be together.

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

By then Parker had fell asleep on her lap. She stood, carefully holding him in her arms so he wouldn't wake, and carried him down the hall back to his bedroom.

Placing him under his messy Superman covers Temperance leaned down and gently brushed Parkers blond hair back from his face then kissed his small forehead. Bones continued to sing in a quieter, almost whispering voice.

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always

Backing up closer to the doorway, she looked at the sleeping boy thinking about how true those lyrics where. She loved him and he did have a very special place in her heart. A place no one but him could ever fill as well as he could. She would protect him to the best of her abilities and she would always be there for him no matter what. Simply put she loved the little boy as much as if he were her flesh and blood. Hoping that he would never know the loneness she had felt before Booth and he had come into her life she blew him a kiss and went back to her bed to sleep. His dad would come home soon, and then all would be well, but until then they both had him in their hearts.


	2. Little Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song.

Story: In My Heart

Author: ReadingRed

Bones and Angela sat watching Parker play his Wii in the living room. They were at the table drinking coffee when Bones starts talking about the past.

"You remember when Parker had that army uniform Booth got him for Christmas two years ago?"

"Yeah the one he wouldn't take off for about a month? He was so cute, like a mini little Booth." Angela said with a grin remembering all the times Parker had worn his uniform.

"I've been thinking that he'd like another one, he can't fit into that one anymore. He still says that he's going to be soldier just like his dad when he grows up. I know it a great thing to do but I really hope he changes his mind. I can't go through this with my son. He's the only thing keeping me going." Bones was on the brink of breaking down and crying when Angela wrapped her arms around the scientists' shoulders.

"Shush, it'll be ok. Booth is fine and he's going to be back soon. You know him, he is a fighter and the only thing he loves more in the world than you is Parker. There is no way he will let anyone or anything take him away from you two for long. And as for Parker, he is only five, if he does decide to be in the Rangers when he gets older it will not be for another thirteen years. Stop borrowing trouble and enjoy him now." Angela having successfully calmed down the anthropologist got up to pour herself some more coffee leaving Bones alone with her thoughts.

He used to play in daddy's uniform  
With the stripes across the sleeve  
And he knew when he was all grown up  
What he was gonna to be  
He used to like to ambush every careless cat or dog  
That had the nerve to cross the battle lines he had drawn

"You know, I don't think he really understands what his dad is fighting for. I've told Parker that Booth is overseas fighting for America and against terrorism but I don't think he really gets it. He wasn't alive before 9/11. This is the only America he has ever known and still he's Booth's little soldier. He knows something is wrong and wants to make it right, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah Bren, it's a good thing. Parker truly is his father's son." With a smile and a goodbye Angela left the table ruffling Parkers hair on her way out the door back to work.

And even though he didn't know  
What his dad was fighting for  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
In this war

The telephone rang and Bones' mind flashed back to the night Booth got the call that he was going to be deployed. They spent the night as a family, watching one of Parkers favorite movies and eating popcorn. Booth had told Parker what was going to happen when he tucked the child into bed. Parker had cried but Booth and Bones had calmed him by telling him that they would always be a family and Booth wouldn't be gone for long. A week after that fateful phone call Booth, Bones, and Parker stood at gate number five and said their goodbyes. Booth had kissed them and said he loved them both more than life itself. He knelt down in front of Parker and hugged the little boy to him. He told Parker to hold down the fort and that he would be back as soon as possible. Booth had then turned and boarded the plane, leaving his small family crying in each other's arms.

The phone rang in the middle of the night  
When they called his dad to go  
Kissed him and his mom goodbye  
And said God I love you both  
I know that it's a lot to ask of such a little man  
But hold the fort and  
I'll be home as quickly as I can 

Bones snapped out of her thoughts and answered the phone.

"Brennan" she said using her usual greeting.

"Bones, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you and my little soldier?" Booths voice came floating out of the phone. She had missed him so much and the calls seemed to be getting fewer and farther in between.

"Booth, we miss you so much. Parker is doing great. He's in kindergarten and about to get out for Christmas break. His grades are perfect, all A's, he is so smart. He gave a presentation on you for show and tell. We went to the army base and bought a flag from the aafes. They folded it right in front of him. It was so funny, he made them redo it five times so he could watch and learn how to do it properly himself. He had the flag and a picture of you to show the class and when he was done he saluted your picture. Parker really is your other little soldier. He misses you so much, we all do, even the squints."

"Bones I miss you both too. We think they're doing to send us home soon. I can't wait to see you both. Is Parker there? Can I talk to him, I only have a minute but I want to say hi and tell him that I love him." Bones lowered the phone from her ear and called her son.

"Parker, it's your daddy. He's on the phone." Not even two seconds later Parker had paused his game and was running full tilt towards Bones. When he reached her he grabbed the phone out of her hand and pressed it to his ear.

"Daddy? Hi daddy, I miss you. When are you gonna come home?"

It was the first time he had ever seen  
A flag from up that close  
And he watched them as  
They folded it so careful and so slow  
As they gave it to his mother  
He knew what he should do  
He raised his little hand and  
Gave his dad one last solute

Bones put Parker to bed that night with a story and a kiss. She knew that Parker would be great in whatever path he chose to take in life and if he chose to be a Army Ranger like his father she would support him, after all he was already his daddy's other little soldier in this war.

And even though he didn't know  
What his dad was fighting for  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
In this war


	3. Sweet Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song.

Story: In My Heart

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Three: Sweet Child O' Mine

Brennan and Parker sat on their living room floor playing a board game. Cam had bought Parker Monopoly Junior Disney Channel Edition for his birthday a month before and Bones decided tonight would be a family game night. They had been playing for about an hour and both being the competitive people they are the game was getting heated. Bones rolled the dice and counting the dots on them.

"Ten" she says picking up her game piece and moving it along the board. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. Brennan had landed on the most expensive square, a square that Parker happened to own. He was ecstatic knowing that the move would bankrupt his step-mother. Parker jumped up from his place on the floor and started a victory dance his father had taught him. The dance was essentially Parker jumping up and down in a tight circle while moving his arms and yelling.

"Whose 'da master? I'm 'da master! Who's the master? I'm the master!" Parker's chant was getting increasingly loud and his dance more erratic as he went on.

"Ok, ok, you're the master. Now Mr. Monopoly Master, help me clean up this mess and then we can make some popcorn and watch a movie before you go to bed, ok?" Bones knew that Parkers favorite end to a day was watching a movie and falling asleep on the sofa. She looked down at the boys face and watched his winning grin get even bigger.

Oddly enough he reminded her of Russ and herself as children, back in the good times before her parents had left. They had often had family game nights and it was a tradition that she was happy to continue with Parker. Every once in a while Bones would look at Parkers face and his little smile and think back on her life before age fifteen, before her parents left, sometimes if she looked too long she would get lost in the memories his innocent face brought up, sometimes she almost cried. Before that could happen this time Parker took a step towards her and wrapped his small arms around her waist, leaning into her body he gave her a tight hug. Bones returned the hug, placing one arm around him and her hand on his head. Parker looked up at her giving her another big grin before racing off to get a movie to watch.

"Parker, you were supposed to help me clean up!" Bones yelled after the boy. The only response she got was a laugh.

He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see his face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Bones cleaned up the game while she waited for Parker to return with the move. She left the game on the end table for Parker to put away in his room. Brennan heard the boys footfalls coming down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Parker, no running in the house, you'll trip and hurt….." Her sentence was cut off with the boys scream. Spinning around she gasped and dashed forward picking up her son and cradling him in her arms. He had tripped and fell into the coffee table.

"Shhh shhh, Parker let me see. I need to make sure you're ok. Please baby let me see." Bones tired to pry the little boys hands away from his bloody forehead.

"Ma ma Bo ones! Parker said dragging the words out because of his cries. "I hurt my head."

"I know child please let me see so I can make it better." Bones was practically begging the boy to remove his hand from his head. Slowly as if afraid of it hurting more Parker lowed his arms and let his mother look at the cut. It wasn't as bad as she had first thought, as is common with head wounds it bled profusely. The cut was not very long it started just above his right eyebrow and ended just below it, because of the cuts close proximity to his eye she decided they would have to go to the emergency room.

"Parks, I think we gotta go to the doctor's ok buddy? The cut isn't bad; you'll be fine I just want to make sure you don't end up with a nasty scar ok?" Bones tried to ease his worries. At his nod Bones picked him up and headed for the door. She stopped by the kitchen and found a clean wash cloth in one of the drawers.

"Here try and hold this to your head Bub, it'll make the blood stop ok?" Parker nodded and took the small white wash cloth out of her hand and gently placed it on his head.

"Make sure you put pressure on it, that's the only way it'll help." She reminded the boy. Grabbing a jacket for the boy and her keys from the bowl by the front door, Bones left the apartment with a semi calm child. She hated to see her little boy in so much pain. He was everything good in her life, her warm safe place and she hated to see him hurt. Her apartment wasn't far from the parking lot and it didn't take them long to reach their car.

He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
And if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
His hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine


	4. He Had a Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the song.

Story: In My Heart

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Four: He Had a Dad

Parker Booth was swinging on the swing set after school. He was watching the parking lot waiting for his mother to come pick him up. It was already 3:00 and Mama Bones was never late, Parker was getting worried. He swung back and forth letting his feet drag on the ground, his shoes were getting scuffed but he was too worried to care. _What if she got into a car wreck, or maybe she got kidnapped again. _Parker thought to himself, in the twenty minutes since school let out many different possibilities had floated through his mind. Most of them weren't good. They started out with her being caught up with work, Parker knew that his mother loved her job and it wasn't unusual for her to spend hours working on a skeleton not noticing the time. Then he thought traffic might be bad, that led to running out of gas and then to her getting into a car crash. All of his thoughts led to his father.

If his father was here he would remind Mama Bones to take a break from work. He would tell her to leave a little early to beat the afternoon traffic. Parker's dad would fill up the car with gas so she wouldn't run out. Maybe he would drive her around that way she wouldn't get into a car crash. Parker's dad had been gone for a long time. He could barely even remember what it felt like to give him a hug, or how much he liked it when his dad would toss him up in the air only to catch him seconds later. Parker had a dad who was big and strong but now he was far away. It was like Parker turned around one day and the man was gone. His daddy had taught him so much, he had coached his little league team, and taught him to never hit girls, even when they were asking for it. Parker's daddy had told him to take care of his mama. It was up to Parker to take care of her until his daddy came home.

I had a dad  
He was big and strong  
I turned around  
I found my daddy gone  
He was the one  
Made me what I am today  
It's up to me now  
My daddy has gone away...

It was now 3:10 and Parker was even more worried. He walked over to the after school monitor and asked if he could use her cell phone to call his mama. She said yes and handed him her phone. Parker dialed the number his mama had told him to memorize and put the phone up to his ear. It was ringing and that gave him hope.

"mama?" Parker said when she answered the phone.

"Parker! I'm on my way. I'm so sorry I am late. Are you ok?" The words tumbled out of the phone in a rush.

"Yeah Mama I'm ok. Where are you? You're late, why didn't you get here on time?" Now that he knew she was ok Parker was a little mad. No kid wanted to be the last one left at school, all his friends had left a long time ago.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm almost there. I had to pick something up before I came and got you and it took longer than I expected it to." Parker could hear the sincerity in her voice and he instantly forgave her. He could never hold a grudge for long.

"it's ok Mama just hurry up and get here please." Parker heard a beep from the cell phone and looked at the screen. It said someone was trying to call in. "Mama I gotta go ok? Someone is trying to call this lady's phone."

"Ok Parks, just gather up your stuff and go to the office, since I'm late I'll have to go in and sign you out. I'll be there in just a minute."

"Bye Mama"

"Bye Parker." He ended the call and handed the phone to the monitor before running back to the playground to pick up his backpack where he had left it. The school was not a large one, it had only two levels and being a private school it was very safe. To get on the grounds a person has to have special access passes. Parker loved it, it made him feel like he was an agent like his dad used to be. The office was close to the main entrance and it did not take Parker very long to get there from the playground. He opened the door to the office and after saying hi to the secretary sat down in one of the plush sofas by the door. He was only in there a minute or two before his mother walked into the room. He saw her glance around the office space before her eyes landed on him. Parker jumped up from his place on the sofa and ran across the room and into his mother's arms. Even after hearing her voice on the phone, he wasn't convinced she was ok. His mama pulled him up into her arms and walked with him on her hip to the desk at the center of the room to sign the boy out.

They had just said goodbye to the secretary when Parker felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and got the surprise of his life.

"Daddy!"

Well I spoke to the mountain  
I listened to the sea  
They both told me that the fountain  
Was the best that you could be

Yes I said I had  
I had a dad  
I said I had  
I had a dad


	5. Daddy's Back

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed or added this story to your favorite list or story alert.**

**Platinum Reviewers are those who have reviewed every single chapter. bb-4ever, canadianagurl, mustanggirlz07, thank you for sticking with this story from the beginning. **

**Gold Reviews are those who have reviewed three chapters. Juzzy88, Missy Scully, Ghostwriter, thanks.**

**Silver Reviewers are those who have given two reviews. They are snake2389, boothbonesbabe, cCeret , and Shimpsrock.**

**Bronze Reviewers have reviewed one chapter. TCMoore, angellover91, aussietasha, ra5555, dr. tempe bones, starlite_2112, miss jasadin, Anna, running-with-scaples, Scifigal63, Katchelle87, i3parker, Cullengirlscout22, DrChaseIsLove, Cloverfielder, edward-and-bella-forever, Maradon, Mishelle20, miyaa, 43n5ic fr3ak, Lu78, VegasButterfly, Virpukka, AJMfan, Zucht.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I don't own the song.

Story: In My Heart

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Five: Daddy's Back

Parker had turned around and saw his daddy.

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed before turning back to his mom "Mama, Daddy is here! Hey you knew didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Parker questioned his mother.

"Your daddy and I wanted to surprise you and besides we knew you wouldn't concentrate on school if you knew daddy was getting back today." She said tickling him in the stomach when she said the last part. "Now aren't you gonna give your daddy a hug? He missed you." Parker nodded and now just a little bit shy he dropped down from his mama's arms and gave his dad a hug. Just as his arm wrapped around his father's waist tears began to form in both their eyes. All the emotions Parker had been feeling over the past twelve months came rushing back and he squeezed his daddy even tighter. Booth reached down and lifted his boy into his arms.

"Hey Bub. I missed you." Booth whispered into his boys' ear. Booth kissed Parkers head then his face. They all just stood in silence for what seemed to be hours, all of them content to be in each other's arms. Booth pulled Bones into a hug with one arm keeping Parker at his side with another. "I missed my family so much." He set Parker down and then knelt in front of the boy. Putting his hands on the boys' shoulders he said "Let me look at you. Parker you've gotten so big. Look at you, lost a couple teeth haven't you? I'm so sorry I missed it. And looks like you've gotten into a new school huh? I'm so proud of you. Your mom said you took care of her just like I asked. You're a great little man."

"Daddy, you're my hero, and I'm really really proud of what you did but I'm extra glad you're back with me n' mama. I didn't like it when you were never here. Remember when you would put me on your shoulders? I wish you would just hold us forever." Parker said through his tears, he stepped forward into his father's embrace, borrowing his face into his dads chest.

How you are my hero  
How you're never here though  
Remember times when you put me on your shoulders  
How I wish it was forever you would hold us  
Right now I'm too young to know  
How in the future it will affect me when you go  
You could have had it all  
You, me, and mum y'know  
Anything was possible

Booth was finally home with his family. He had his wife and his son, life was perfect. He thought about his buddies, the ones he lost in the war and the ones who made it out but had no family to welcome them home. _I won't be the lonely one sitting on my own and sad at fifty remembering what I had. I still have it, and I'm never giving it up. _Booth thought to himself as he held his young son. He stood up placing one hand on his boys shoulder and the other around his wife's waist. "Let's get out of here. How about Wong Foo's or the Diner?" Seeing the grins on his family's faces Booth smiled himself and led the out of Parkers new school and out to the car.

I won't be the lonely one  
Sitting on my own and sad  
A fifty year old  
Reminiscing what I had

"Know what Mama?" Parker asked his mother. They decided to go to Wong Foo's and they were now sitting at their regular table. Sid had just left after greeting Booth; the old friends hadn't seen each other in a year and they were both happy to see each other. Parker was still waiting for Bones to respond before he went on with his train of thought.

"What Parker?"

"Now I won't be the lonely one sitting on my own and sad. You know what Tommy Bercklett used to tell me? He used to say 'forget your dad, he's gone' I never did though I remembered him all the time." Parker said with a grin not realizing the weight his words had on his parents.

"Parker, Tommy Bercklett is the boy you hit last month isn't he? Is that why you hit him?" Bones asked her son. When Parker got into the fight she was puzzled because he wasn't a violent boy and he wouldn't explain to her why he did it, but now it was all making sense.

"Yeah, that's why I hit him, I jus' didn't wanna tell you because I knew it would make you sad, but now it's ok to tell because Daddy's back and he can make you happy."

I won't be the lonely one  
Sitting on my own and sad  
Forget your dad, he's gone

"So Parks what do you want to do now?" Booth asked his son. He had been back for a week, Parker was out on break from school and Bones took leave from work so they could have family time. After a year of it just being Bones and Parker they all needed the time to learn to be a family again. Parker still asked Bones for most things like to tuck him in at night and make his lunch. Booth understood what it was like for Parker but it still hurt a little, that's why he was taking time out every day to do something with just Parker and him.

"How 'bout we go to the park? And we can race home when it's almost dark so mama doesn't get worried. I'm just glad you're back. I didn't like it when we could only see you on the webcam on Saturdays. Mama didn't either, it made her sad, and one time I heard her and Auntie Angela talking. Auntie said 'what way is that to live your life?' and mama just said it's better than not seeing him at all. I'm glad for it too, I was always happy to see you but I'm glad I can see you every day now. Just us three forever right dad?

"Right Parks."

All I wanted was a kick-a-bout in the park  
For you to race me home when it was nearly getting dark  
How I could've been yours, and you be mine  
It could've been me and you until the end of time  
Do what you want, when you want  
Be as insincere as you can  
What kind of way is that to treat your wife  
To see your son on Saturdays  
What way is that to live your life?

Bones would never tell Booth but the months without him had nearly broken her. Now that he was back though, it was as if he had never left. The loneliness that had been in her heart was filled. Parker had held her together and she had done the same for him, and now that Booth was back and life was returning to normal they were all in a much better place. Before Bones had met Booth and Parker her life had been empty, the only thing to occupy her time was her work, she thought she would never marry or have children and now she had done both. Parker wasn't hers biologically but he was her son in her heart. Bones knew now that she wouldn't be one of those lonely old ladies who spent their days reminiscing on what they had. She would never let this family fall apart again.

I won't be the lonely one  
Sitting on my own and sad  
A fifty year old  
Reminiscing what I had


End file.
